Accusations
by flamegirl5432
Summary: Accusations are made and revenge is taken.


Mikoto and Fugaku rarely had any silence in their house, there was always some kind of chaos, clan matters, their children fighting, their children's teams always coming to their house. It was therefore nice to stroll down the hall on this leisurely day, no chaos, no yelling, or so they thought. That was before they went towards their children's rooms and froze at the sounds coming from the eldest son's room. They could clearly make out the voices of both of their sons and Sasuke sounded particularly distressed. Most would rush in to help but the noises that they heard had made their minds go blank with a sense of panic and foreboding, there were no parenting books that told you how to react to this kind of situation, if you should stop it or just confront later.

"Ow, what the hell was that"  
"Shut up"  
"Itachi, you said that this wouldn't hurt"  
"I lied"  
"Damnit, get off"  
"No"  
"Itachi"  
"Suck it up Sasuke"  
"Fuck you"  
"Hold still"  
"No"  
"Sasuke, don't make me tie you down"  
"This isn't fair, I was tricked, I want my clothes back"  
"Too bad, it's too late to stop"  
"Damnit, it hurts"  
"It wouldn't hurt as much if you weren't squirming so much"  
"Yes it would"  
"Stop tensing, you're going to hurt yourself"  
"You're the one that's hurting me"  
"Get over it"  
"No"  
"Baby"  
"Mom, make him stop"  
"You really think mom can save you now"  
"OW, that hurts, pull it out, it hurts"  
"Don't be such a baby"  
"It's too big, fuck, how long is that thing, that's not normal"  
"That's what she said"  
"Shut up"  
"Make me"  
"Untie me and I will"  
"Stop bitching and relax, it'll feel good in the end"  
"I don't care, I want to stop"  
"Too bad, we don't stop until I'm done"  
"Bastard"  
"Careful"  
"OW, at least stop putting it so far in"  
"It's not that bad"  
"You're not the one that has to sit on that later"  
"You're being such a whiney baby"  
"Fuck you"  
"Should I"  
"No, you shouldn't, shut up, I hate you right now"  
"You'd like it if you just stopped trashing and fighting me"  
"I want to stop, ow, ow, oh, wow"  
"Stop, stop this instant" Mikoto yelled, bursting thru the door before her husband could even register her moving from his side, he was in shock.

"What are you so worked up about?" Itachi asked with an annoyed look, parents were so strange.  
"You, but, those noises"  
"I'm giving him an acupuncture treatment" Itachi said, holding up the needles he had left in his hand, Sasuke was covered with them.

"Oh thank god" Mikoto cried, falling to her knees.  
"What did you think I was doing to him" Itachi grumbled with an insulted glare.  
"Well it sure as hell didn't sound like acupuncture from outside" Mikoto snapped.  
"Father" Itachi said, looking up at him expectantly.  
"I give up" Fugaku groaned, ghosting down the path, he looked as if all of his dreams had been sucked out of him.  
"I'm lost" Sasuke grumbled, looking genuinely confused.  
"You should be thankful for that, our parents are untrusting and cruel"  
"Oh don't even, you've been acting odd lately so we were already worried that you'd snap and attack someone and then those noises"  
"You think I'd snap like that?" Itachi asked in disbelief.  
"I sure as hell hope not"  
"Just for that, I'm seducing him"  
"Seducing who, would someone pull these needles out of me?" Sasuke snapped.  
"Sure Sasuke, after that we can do something _else_"  
"Itachi Uchiha"  
"What are we going to do?" Sasuke grumbled, grimacing at every needle that was yanked out.  
"What nature demands"  
"Itachi"  
"Just come out and say it, you're being weird" Sasuke grumbled.

"An hour later Mikoto Uchiha could still be heard pounding on the door with high pitched shrieks of rage and threats.  
"Why is she so upset?" Sasuke asked.  
"Mother is crazy" Itachi said, laying another card down on the bed between them.  
"Speed" Sasuke said as he laid the last of his cards down.  
"Damn" Itachi grumbled, glaring at his last unlucky card before an anbu operative burst thru the roof and froze at the sight of them  
"She called anbu"  
"I can see that"  
"Play again?"  
"Nah, let's play some poker instead, care to join for a hand or two?" Itachi asked, looking up at the anbu operative who shrugged and sat at the edge of the bed after reporting that everything was fine.

"So mom finally snapped" Sasuke grumbled.  
"It would seem so" Itachi grumbled.  
"Dad too"  
"Probably"  
"They were always a bit unstable" Sasuke grumbled.  
"Yep, Full house"  
"Three of a kind, aces high"  
"Royal flush, I win" Sasuke cheered.  
"You're luck with cards is annoying" Itachi grumbled, glaring at his brothers goofy peace sign that he hadn't done since they were little, damn cocky shit.


End file.
